


9

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [10]
Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Masturbation, Mental Coercion, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘You like me right, Eric?’ he says. Eric doesn’t speak but nods into Joey’s hands. ‘Okay,’ Joey says, loosening his grip slightly. ‘So I want you to impress me. You know what to do, huh?’Eric walks in on Joey and Corey, and Joey decides he should stay a while.
Relationships: Eric Griffin/Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	9

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is “I’m sorry. I didn’t know”.

Eric swipes his keycard and gets the door open, checking his phone screen as it chirps at him. There’s a muffled grunt, and Eric looks up and freezes realising there’s already someone in the room. Joey’s kind of half up from the floor, while Corey’s still sat on the bed. He’s bug-eyed with his jeans around his ankles. 

And suddenly Eric knows exactly what he’s walked in on. 

‘Uh, sorry… I... I didn’t—’ Eric splutters, backing up. ‘I didn’t know.’ His mind is racing and his pulse is throbbing in his veins. He’s not sure if it’s shock or embarrassment. His eyes flick to Joey; he’s wiping his mouth. Eric hadn’t known. He hadn’t known Joey went with any guys like _that_. Especially with his _bandmate_. 

There’s an ache started somewhere near the centre of his chest. It’s a lonesome, longing kind of feeling. Joey knows how Eric feels. Eric had been drunk or high (or both) and running his mouth enough times to know that for sure. And still he hadn’t— 

Eric turns sharply, feeling his eyes burning. The door’s already swung closed behind him so when he turns to walk out he’s so dazed he walks into it instead. 

‘Shit,’ he grunts, bouncing off it and fumbling for the handle before he can start properly crying.

‘Eric,’ comes Joey’s voice from behind him. Curt and quiet. And Eric feels his spine straighten in spite of himself. 

‘Joe, what the fuck, man? Let him go,’ Corey says, sounding irritated.

‘Eric,’ Joey says again, as though Corey hadn’t spoken. Eric forces himself to turn around and puts his back against the door. Joey’s on his feet now, hand on Corey’s shoulder to keep him on the bed. Though from the way Corey’s glaring at him this isn’t going to work for long. 

‘I didn’t know,’ Eric says, low so his voice doesn’t shake. 

‘Calm down,’ Joey says. Eric’s not sure if it’s aimed at him or Corey but neither seems appeased. Corey shrugs Joey’s hand off him, going to pull up his jeans. 

‘I gonna bounce,’ he says gruffly, ‘—too fucking weird, man.’ Joey laughs.

‘Wait, c’mon,’ Joey says, grinning as Corey continues to glare. ‘Eric, come here,’ Joey says to him sticking out a hand. Eric feels his legs move him across the room without any impulse from his brain. Corey frowns up at him from the bed. He’s made no move to cover his cock and Eric can see it; pink and still half-hard, wet from Joey’s mouth. 

‘Down,’ Joey says like he’s speaking to a dog. His hand on Eric’s elbow, pulling a little so he’ll sink to his knees. 

‘Joe,’ Corey says, warningly, as Eric kneels in front of him. Joey giggles, bright and wicked. He steps astride Eric’s calves, both hands skin into his red and black hair. Eric relaxes into his touch. It’s _good_. Good to be held. Good to be used. Good to submit. 

‘Joe, _dude_ ,’ Corey says, eyes flickering between Eric’s mouth and Joey’s face. Eric feels outside himself. The only thing he can feel are the tiny starbursts of pain across his scalp where Joey’s pulling at his hair. He’s practically drooling. 

Joey snorts softly. Corey’s restless eyes on, what Eric guesses, is Joey’s face. Something unspoken passes between them. Eric can tell from the way Corey’s face changes; softening and relaxing. Eric wonders if his face looks like that too. Joey’s hands tighten like he’s examining the shape of Eric’s skull. 

‘You like me right, Eric?’ he says. Eric doesn’t speak but nods into Joey’s hands. ‘Okay,’ Joey says, loosening his grip slightly. ‘So I want you to impress me. You know what to do, huh?’ Eric nods again, eyes flicking to Corey’s dick. Corey shifts just slightly, aware of their attention. 

‘And if you impress me,’ Joey says, stroking his cheek, ‘—then we’ll see.’ He slips two fingers into Eric’s mouth. Eric gives an embarrassingly loud moan at his words, slurred around Joey’s fingers. Joey strokes his tongue and Eric can taste the bitterness of tobacco on his fingertips. 

‘Shit,’ Corey says, eyes on Eric’s face. 

‘Cute, right?’ Joey says, snorting softly. He takes his hand away from Eric’s mouth and starts to push him forward instead. Corey shuffles forward to meet them, hand on his dick. When they meet in the middle, Corey guides his cock into Eric’s mouth. Eric doesn’t resist, fingers digging into his thighs. 

Corey’s cock is hot and thick in his mouth, stretching his jaw. Eric closes his eyes. He can’t really control the pace. Joey’s pretty much holding his head in place while Corey fucks up into his mouth. He doesn't whine or struggle, letting Joey use him how he likes. Corey’s got a hand on him now as well. One warm broad palm on his neck, thumb under his jaw, stroking rhythmically. Eric feels both surrounded and held. 

He feels Corey’s dick push deeper into his mouth, sliding against his tongue. Eric hollows his cheeks, sucking at him, resisting the urge to retch. Corey gives a quiet grunt and Eric can feel Joey bending forward over him. Eric’s eyes flick open at a sticky sound. He can’t really see anything but the blondish hair at the base of Corey’s cock. He hears Joey moan softly, and knows they’re kissing. 

He can feel Joey’s hips across his shoulders, pressing him closer into Corey. His jaw is starting to ache, tender from the stretch. Corey’s hand is tight on him now, digging in. Eric can taste the slight bitterness of his pre-come and knows he must be getting close. 

‘Joe,’ Corey says, pulling back. ‘I’m _close_ —’ Eric sucks, stroking his tongue against the underside. Eric wants him to come, he wants this over. His palms are tingling, and he’s hot with confusing, shameful arousal. Joey’s hands are tight on him again and Corey’s fucking into his throat. Eric has to keep swallowing to keep from retching. He can feel saliva dripping down his chin, slicking Corey’s cock and making the sliding easier. Just when Eric’s sure he can’t bear another second, Corey pushes deep into his throat. Eric hears him moan and feels him shuddering hard as he comes. Eric gasps and chokes as his mouth is filled with come. Joey lets him up. 

‘Swallow it,’ he says and Eric does, feeling his stomach burning with a sickly shame. 

‘Fucking hell,’ Corey says, flopping back on the bed. 

‘I told you, man,’ Joey says, laughing at Corey’s reaction. Eric wipes at his mouth while they’re distracted from him. He wonders what’s going to happen now. Joey’s still standing behind him, trapping him between Corey’s legs, and his hand is still in Eric’s hair. Then Joey steps back a little, just enough for Eric to move a bit but not get out from in between them. 

‘Turn around,’ Joey says, taking his hands completely off him. Eric does, eyes flicking up to Joey. He knows he must look a mess, mascara tears rolling down his cheeks and his hair standing up where Joey had been pulling at it. Joey smudges one of his cheeks with his knuckles and Eric smiles at him before he can stop himself. Joey snorts. 

‘You like sucking dick, huh?’ he says and Eric nods because his head’s spinning and he’s not sure he can speak. ‘You gonna suck mine?’ Eric nods more enthusiastically, shifting to move closer. Joey chuckles, popping the button on his fly. 

‘Dude, hold him for me,’ Joey says, getting his dick out of his underwear. Eric feels Corey’s warm palms on his shoulder, one moving to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. He doesn’t need to, Eric thinks as he opens his mouth to take in Joey’s dick and feels his entire body thrumming. He doesn't need to be held or forced; he’s wanted to suck Joey’s dick since the second he’d seen him. 

Joey’s loud, louder than Eric’s expecting. Muffling a moan with his forearm as Eric tries to lick and suck as much of him as he can reach. Joey shudders hand fumbling on his shoulder with his other hand. 

‘Easy, _Jesus fuck_ —’ Corey says, jerking Eric back, ‘you’re gonna make yourself puke.’ Eric pants, swallowing the saliva in his mouth, before going back to kiss and lick Joey’s cock. Joey moans again and Eric can feel Corey chuckling behind him, still sitting on the bed.

‘You’re so into it,’ Eric can hear him saying as Joey pushes back into his mouth. 

‘Fuck off,’ Joey says back, voice tight. Corey laughs more but then goes quiet, and Joey starts to fuck Eric’s mouth again. Eric’s jaw was arching already but the fact it’s Joey’s cock stretching him open is twisting him up so tight it distracts him from the discomfort. 

Joey’s hand is shaking on his shoulder, fumbling to find purchase on his t-shirt. Eric can feel himself sweating, his skin burning, Corey and Joey’s hands on his skin burning him like a brand. But he wants it — wants Joey — so badly. When Eric’s just about sure he’s going to burn up, Joey starts moaning louder still, his cock throbbing as he comes. Eric moans as Joey’s come fills his mouth, salty and bitter. 

‘Show me,’ Joey grunts, hand fisted in Eric’s hair pulling him back off his cock. Eric doesn’t know what he means so he opens his mouth on instinct. Joey strokes his thumb through the come on his tongue and then tells him to swallow it. Eric does, feeling his entire body pulsing with shame and arousal. 

‘You can finish,’ Joey says, tightening his fist in Eric’s hair again. Shaking, Eric fumbles his hand inside his jeans. His underwear is already soaked through with pre-come. Eric trembles so hard when he gets a hand on his dick Joey has to tighten his grip. Eric looks up at Joey as he strokes himself. His face is flushed and his eyes are hard and glassy, his dark hair stuck with sweat at his hairline. He looks so fucking _good_. And it’s this thought that drags Eric over the edge. 

He comes over his fist, the orgasm so intense he feels like he’s being turned inside out. He gasps, back arching into Corey behind him without meaning to, hair pulling against Joey’s hand. 

Joey drops him, stepping back and fixing his clothes. He looks Eric over, expression thoughtful, then his eyes flick to Corey’s above Eric’s head. He grins. 

‘Go wash up,’ Corey says, behind Eric. He pushes on his shoulders to get him to move. Eric stumbles to his feet and for some reason is surprised to notice he’s taller than Joey. His thoughts are moving sluggishly and aftershocks from the orgasm are still sparking through him. Eric blinks at Joey but he doesn’t speak so Eric turns walking stiffly towards the bathroom. As he’s closing the door he hears Corey huff out a heavy breath.

‘Dude, I need a fucking cigarette,’ he says and Joey laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I'm Murderdolls trash too <3 
> 
> If you like the Eric/Joey dynamic you should read [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707669/chapters/65151163) this is kinda where I got it but I think Joey ended up a bit meaner 😅 (...and everyone should read this anyway because I love how this guy writes)
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
